YoUr A wHaT!
by channyfan98
Summary: 1 quite day at condor studios, a little, sweet 5 year old girl comes to vist her 17 year old 'mommy'...sorry 4 suckish sum, and spelling, my other-ones wont be like this i am doing this in a hurry, need to go on holiday!YES!rated T just incase and Channy!


**FIRST AND FOREMOST SORRY 4 BAD SPELLING, PROMISE WONT BE LIKE THAT ON ANYORE1 BEEN IN A HURRY CAUSE HAVE TO PACK TO GO TO AGAIN.**

**Channyfan98**

**THE STORY... **

**!YoUr A wHaT!**

**chapter 1; your a what!**

**FIRST AND FOREMOST SORRY 4 BAD SPELLING, PROMISE WONT BE LIKE THAT ON ANYORE1 BEEN IN A HURRY CAUSE HAVE TO PACK TO GO TO AGAIN.**

**Channyfan98**

**THE STORY... **

**Chads pov;**

MackenZie Falls and So Random! Were both in cosmetery as it was lunch time. Sonny wasn't eating more like keep't on looking at her phone as if someone important was to text or ring at any minute. And as usawal Chad Dylan Cooper noticed this as his eyes were fixed on her whilest eating a chad sandwitch. As usawal. No-one else._Her..._then all of a sudden chad stuck his eyes at the door of the cosmetry, to see none other than a 5 year old standing at the door.

'Mommy!' she shouted sonny looked that way. In a straight second everyone thought who could be this brown-haired, blue-eyed sweet little girls mom.

The child stood star-struck...

Sonny stood up, shouted

'SUMMER!' then both ran towards eachother with arms spread out , HOLD ON SONNYS THE MOM!

Sonny burst into tears, and keept on saying,

'Summer, i cant belive its really you!' '_Summer'_ also then burst out into tears.

'i miss you mom! I don't want to live with daddy anymore hes mean, i want to live here with you!*bursts into even more tears*and...and...ilove YOU, not fake daddy. Why did REAL DADDY HAVE TO GO AND VIST THE ANGLES!i hate angles, i keep on telling them to bring him back like a gazzilions times per, day. BUT THEY WONT LISTEN!'

All eyes were on them both, especially mine.

Sonny looked back at her 'daughter' both in tears, grabed her sholders and spoke gently, harsly, stricktly, sadly, in worry and hopefully and said with a straight face,...

'i know sweetie, i wish the angles would give back real daddy, aswell, especially now...' she looked around the room relising what they were saying, and, were they were. 'but...' she turned on the sweetest, sadest smile in the world, and shock Summers sholders abit whilest again saying... '... you know what?'

'what?'she sniffled

' real daddy and i both love you very much, and you know that, and he is probulerly watching down on you right this second, and is thinking and wishing that both his girls would just cheer up over this...'she wipped a tear that ran down summers face with her thumb. 'so you know whats gonna happen?'

'*sniff*no*sniff, cutest cough ever*'

' you are going to stay here with mommy, and were going to kick out fake daddy, shove real daddy into are hearts, but, not minds, and me and you are going to go get some ice-cream, sweeties and lots of pop-corn and are gonna go pick out a dvd and me and you are also going to stay up ALL night and have a super-silly-sleepover for just you, and, me. How does that sound summer' she said whilest wipping out her daughters bangs. Her daughter had been sniffing and nodding al the way through her speech. And suddenly had a good outburst.

'Yey, lets do that mommy, lets do that!' she shouted

'o.k. come here then'

Summer went closer to sonny and sonny picked her up into a carry so here daughter was sitting on her right hip.

Then she turned back around not bothered about what people think, and went over to Tawni.

'hey, tawni.*sniff* do you think you could tell marchall iam having the rest of the day off.'

She nodded. mouth wide open.

'thanks'

She started to walk back away, but then turned and said

'ohh, and Tawni'

Tawni nodded again. Mouth STILL agaip.

'shut your mouth, you could catch a dragon-fly in that thing, and thats only because A. Its wide anouth and B. Theres already flies in it!' then turned away whilest her daughter was giggling and said

'thats my mommy, always telling the truth!' sonny giggled before walking out, but didn't walk out until she had kissed her summer on the said 'I love you, sweet-hart' for the last time and got the reply 'i wove yo two, mommy!' and got a giant bear hug, whilest walking away from normalitly in L.A...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
